


Synchronicity (a dream dance, a shared romance)

by QuantumNebula



Series: DickTigerWeek2019 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: AU- Undercover at Spyral with no faking your death GRAYSON, Dancing, Day 2-Meet Cute, DickTigerWeek2019, Fake Dating (briefly), Kidnapping, M/M, Mission Fic, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumNebula/pseuds/QuantumNebula
Summary: Tiger has heard a lot about Agent 37, and he is not impressed. Decidedly not interested in meeting him. Tiger is not pleased about being assigned a mission with him.On mission night, Tiger arrives at the gala and Agent 37 is nowhere to be seen. But Tiger has a new focus, an unexpected guest at the party- Richard Grayson, the son of Bruce Wayne.





	Synchronicity (a dream dance, a shared romance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my submission for Day 2 of Dicktiger Week 2019! You may notice that it is currently Day 4. My bad. Anyway, I went with the Meet Cute prompt. Title is from Synchronicity I by The Police. Once again done with no beta, and I only had time to go over it once, so please let me know if you find any mistakes.
> 
> Also, timeline wise, this takes place in a universe where Dick is undercover at Spiral, but never faked his death. Because screw that noise. Enjoy!

Matron looked at Tiger. “You’ll be partnered with Agent 37.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

Now, Tiger had never actually met Agent 37, and frankly didn’t care to. He had heard plenty from the other agents. The man was against killing. As a Spyral Agent. Now Tiger wasn’t exactly fond of killing himself, but he at least understood that it was sometimes required. Additionally, he had heard that he was rather unprofessional, always showing off with a quick quip. Unable to focus on the mission and reckless beyond belief.

 

“You won’t work with him?” Matron repeated.

 

Tiger scowled, nose wrinkling. “I’m worried about his professionalism. I will not stand for any… goofing off.”

 

“Interesting thought, but no.”

 

“Matron, I think-“

 

“Ah, ah, ah! Remember that I am the one in charge here.” She sat on the edge of her desk, daintily crossing her legs. Matron’s demeanour was at utter odds with her words and dark tone. Matron had always loved her mind games.

 

Well, Tiger had to give that point to her. And he couldn’t risk his position, not this late in the game. Even if he did find working with Agent 37 to be distasteful at best.

 

“Well.” She walked around her chair, placing her hands on the back and leaning forward in a way that would be threatening to a lesser man. Tiger wondered if she realized how little of an effect her games had on him. “Are we in agreement Agent 1?”

 

Tiger found himself rather unimpressed at the pretence of a question. Like he actually had a choice. “We are Matron. That said, I would like it to be on record that I disagree with this decision.”

 

He stood up and confidently walked away, steps even and unconcerned. Tiger paused in the doorway, turning slightly. “There’s a reason I don’t work with new agents, as I’m sure your aware.”

 

Matron gave a sharp smile -as much as it could be called that- that was filled with a nauseating joy. “Oh, I am quite aware. Let’s see how Agent 37 stands up, why don’t we?”

 

********

 

Tiger took a sip of his champagne, which was in reality ginger ale. Tiger hated ginger ale. But appearances needed to be kept, and he would show Agent 37 what a professional agent looked like.

 

Unfortunately, he had no idea where Agent 37 was, or even what he looked like. While Tiger was technically supposed to attend the induction of all new initiates, given his high level, it was a duty that often went neglected. Tiger was rarely paired with newer agents, they usually couldn’t keep up with him.

 

Due to this, he had at least some interest in this Agent 37. It was a rare occasion to be paired with such a fresh agent, even for Matron’s enjoyment. There must be something to him. Agent 37 and Helena had met, though she had acted rather… odd about the whole thing.

 

_“Agent 37 you say? You’ll have an interesting time with him.”_

_Tiger raised an eyebrow. “The type of time that I would find interesting or the type you would? Or worse, the type you’d like to watch?”_

_“A little bit of this, a little of that.”_

_Tiger’s eyes narrowed, taking her jubilant mood in. “Why do I get the feeling your planning something?”_

_Helena batted her eyes innocently at him. Tiger was unmoved. “Well it’s not like I’ll be able to micromanage your mission this time. I just think that the two of you will have an…ah…strong reaction to each other.”_

_“That is not reassuring.”_

_“Wasn’t supposed to be.” She took a sip of her wine, then ploughed on. “Forget about Agent 37 for a second. Your first night is just establishing your cover, some light recon, correct?”_

_“Yes. What’s your point?”_

_Helena swirled the wine left in her glass. “Oh, just thought I should try to get you to let lose a little.”_

_“I don’t let lose.”_

_“Oh I’m quite aware. I’d like you to try though. Meet some people, maybe do some light flirting…”_

_Tiger sighed. “Is this still your inane quest to find me a boyfriend? I doubt that there will be anyone suitable at an event such as this.”_

_Helena rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m aware of your high, yet somehow also low standards. You realize that any good boyfriend will want to actually spend time with you right?”_

_“I’d prefer not to spend time with most people.”_

_Helena raised her head loftily, looking quite smug. “Seems I’m the exception, right Tiger?”_

_Tiger glared. “Your adequate at best.”_

_Helena laughed. “Pssh! You love me.” Tiger did, but he was not going to admit that._

_Helena tilted back to get the last mouthful of wine in her glass. “At least try Tiger. I’m tired of seeing you alone.”_

Tiger pulled himself back into the present. He and Agent 37 had been instructed to investigate independently, then convene tomorrow. Their target was the proprietor of the event, who was, naturally, “fashionably late”. Tiger was of the opinion that fashionably late was simply rude.

 

Then, some smoke began to flow from the entrance. Tiger instinctively began to pull his cleverly hidden weapons out from their sheaths and holsters. Then he registered the low-grade quality, and the spotlights turning towards the door. Ah. Their target was one who liked to make an entrance then. Well he had gotten his wish. Everyone was sure to notice his general lack of taste.

 

The man of the evening, William Preston, waltzed through the doors before grandiosely sweeping down the staircase. He was young, fairly attractive. The effect would have been rather notable to the more easily swayed of the masses. Nevertheless, he was vastly outshone by the man next to him, who appeared to be his date for the evening.

 

The man by his side was also on the younger side, devastatingly handsome with sharp features, in a tightly fitted tux. With his neatly combed raven hair and his shimmering blue eyes accented by gold eyeliner, he instantly captured the room.

 

Tiger could hear the couple behind him whispering to each other. “Is that Richard Grayson? Bruce Wayne’s son?”

 

“I think it is. I didn’t think Bruce let him out the house, he rarely comes to these types of events without the rest of his family.”

 

Interesting. What was the son of a well-known billionaire doing with a man that gained his fortune through such underhand means? This warranted further investigation.

 

********

 

Hours later, Tiger was beginning to grow frustrated. He hadn’t been able to get close to Richard, who was constantly accosted by guests looking for favour. Bruce Wayne was a man that made things happen, and it was an open secret that he doted on his children. Getting in with one of them was as good at making ties with the man himself. But Tiger could see that the guests were also wary. Upset Bruce Wayne’s children and their would be hell to pay.

 

Finally, he got his chance, as the music turned into a waltz and guests began to pair off. Miraculously, Richard was alone. Out of the corner of his eye, Tiger could see no less than three people on their way. He had to ask first.

 

Quickly, he cut through a group of middle-age men chatting over drinks, and a gaggle of girls giggling as a blushing young man attempted to ask one of them to dance. Then Tiger was in front of Richard, and he was forced to admit that the man was even more attractive up close. “Would you like to have this dance?” Tiger stretched out his hand, before remembering William. “As long as you don’t want to be with your date.”

 

“Oh!” Richard said, surprised. “I’m just his plus one, we aren’t dating.” Maybe someone should tell William that, Tiger thought derisively. Richard smiled beatifically. “I’d love to dance with you.”

 

Curious, he actually seemed excited to dance with Tiger. Richard hadn’t yet shown this much joy in any of his interactions. Well, Helena had told him to try a chance at flirting.

 

Tiger would admit he was intrigued with Richard Grayson. From watching him all night, he had noticed an… inconsistency in Richard’s behaviour. He carried the same vapid disposition as the rest of them when mingling, but in his few seconds alone, it would slip. A different personality, hidden behind an expertly crafted façade. Tiger was trained to see through such things, but if he hadn’t been watching Richard so closely? He would have missed it entirely.

 

Tiger was used to finding discoveries like this alarming. But Richard didn’t feel like that, and Tiger felt no threat from him. Just a tantalising mystery to unwrap. Perhaps quite literally.

 

And if he was wrong? Well Tiger had always enjoyed a little danger in his relations.

 

He pulled Richard towards the dance floor.

 

********

 

Dick was not happy with this mission. Go undercover with Spyral, Bruce had said. Do something different, Bruce had said. And he had ended up at a gala, like he hadn’t attended enough of those in his life.

 

Dick didn’t exactly begrudge Spyral for using his public image, but that didn’t mean he was pleased with it. Refusal wasn’t wise., considering the limitations he had already given on his willingness to kill. As well as the limitations given by the very image that made Spyral send him on this mission in the first place.

 

He was in a snatched moment of blissful alone time, when he felt a presence coming up behind him. Dick pasted on his “I love galas and the needless showing off of wealth” grin and turned around.

 

The instant he turned, Dick felt his smile grow more real as he had to tilt his head up to look at the tall man approaching. _Hello,_ Mr. Muscles. Ugh, look at those cheek bones, and those gorgeous green eyes. Dick’s night had just gotten so much better.

 

“Would you like to have this dance?” God, even his voice was attractive. Low, and smooth.

 

“As long as you don’t want to be with your date.” No, Dick had to clear this up, Mr. Attractive was NOT getting away.

 

“Oh! I’m just his plus one, we aren’t dating.” A beat passed. Dick beamed at the man, insuring that he dropped every piece of his previous act. “I’d love to dance with you.”

 

The man pulled him onto the dance floor, guiding Dick’s hand to grasp his in the proper position. His other hand gently placed Dick’s on his broad shoulder, before reaching down to his waist, fingers curling around to his back. Dick squeezed his shoulder slightly, feeling the muscles beneath his jacket.

 

Then they were off. Dick almost felt like swooning. The man was an excellent dancer, leading steadily across the floor. And he was a perfect gentleman, keeping the exact appropriate amount of touch.

 

“So.” Dick began, no small amount of flirty-ness injected into his tone. “I didn’t catch your name handsome. Mine’s Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick.”

 

The man seemed slightly startled at the compliment. How cute. “My name is Tiger.” He said, before wincing minutely, like he had revealed something unintentionally.

 

“It fits you, Tiger.” Well… Dick had never been one for restraint. “ _Rawr_ ” He added, with a wink.  

 

Tiger mis-stepped for the first time in their dance. He looked rather grumpy about this. Oh, Dick couldn’t resist this. “Are you anything like your namesake?” He teased.

 

Tiger looked piercingly at Dick, like he was staring into his soul. Honestly it was kind of hot, but Dick was not interested in unpacking that. Then Tiger changed, a single-minded, determined look flashing through him.

 

He suddenly yanked Dick forward, curling his arm behind his back, until there was no space between them. Dick noted that Tiger even _smelled_ good. Tiger’s mouth was next to his ear, and his voice dropped. “I can be. If pushed.” Then he pulled away, the entire encounter over so fast that Dick wasn’t even sure it had occurred. He blinked up at Tiger, stunned. Tiger smirked and continued to spin him around the floor.

 

The music died down, before swelling back up. Now, the fast beat of tango music soared through the room, sharp and sensual. Dick finally felt like he had regained his bearings, and it was on. Their pace sped up, matching the pulse in the room. “Not gonna lie, you surprised me there. But I’m back.” Dick bared his teeth. “Think you can keep up?” He aggressively stepped inward, coming within a hair’s breadth of Tiger, before twisting back out. He remained closer than before, breaking the distance of a waltz entirely.

 

And Tiger, Tiger responded perfectly, compensating exactly. Dick’s blood sang. Tiger grinned back. “Is that a challenge?” He twirled Dick, spinning him under his arm, other hand coming up to balance him on the way out.

 

“Only if you want it to be.” Dick said, as low and intense as he could. Time to pull out all his best tango moves. He could feel that familiar rush, challenge rushing through him and into his bones. It was rare for him to find a good match. He moved forward, hooking a leg around Tigers, leaning in.

 

And Tiger came through, backing into a lunge and matching Dick yet again. Dick thought he had won this round, until Tiger gave him a devious look. Tiger pushed himself back forward, simultaneously and seamlessly rolling Dicks body into a dip. One of his legs on the ground, one leg around Tigers hip. Dick could feel Tiger’s hand beneath his thigh, lifting and supporting. Their faces were suddenly close again. Dick blushed, unable to help it. Wow, just wow. Tiger pulled him up, achingly slowly. Dick wasn’t exactly light, but as they stared at each other there was no sign of strain on Tigers face. Merely a slight blush, to match Dick’s own.

 

Then they were off again, moving around the room. Neither payed any attention to their surroundings, as they introduced more and more complicated footwork. It was often meant to tangle, ensnare, but neither could quite one up the other. They were in sync. Pushing, pulling, challenging each other, back and forth. A slower section came, the front of Dick’s right shoulder to Tiger’s left, Tiger’s arm around his waist, Dick’s coming up to wrap around his neck, hand lightly resting on the back of his head. They walked in slow circles, eyes locked, intensity rising with every step, until the moment broke, and they were back out, bodies close, unwilling to go any farther then propriety demanded.

 

As the song came to an end, Tiger and Dick hit the last beat, coming together, chest to chest with a solid smack of contact. Dicks arms were around Tiger’s shoulders, Tiger’s on his hips. He saw Tiger’s eyes flick down to his lips, and then Dick began to lean in-

 

A scream broke through the crowd, and the lights went off.

 

********

 

Tiger was hidden in an alcove, peering through a curtain. His nice, easy recon night had turned into a hostage situation. It seemed completely unrelated to the mission. Looks like William Preston had pissed some people off in his rise to money. Shouldn’t be too hard to deal with, not for someone of Tiger’s caliber.

 

Except he had a complication. One that he was currently holding tight to his chest, having dragged him away when the lights went off. And it had not been easy. Dick had been trying to get away for some reason. Probably panicking. If Tiger was smart, he would have left Dick behind and focused on saving the day. But he hadn’t been able to. Tiger had also put his hand over Dicks mouth, scared he would make a noise that would give them away.

 

Dick chose this moment to bite him. Tiger grunted, and then glared at him.

 

Dick glared right back. Tiger was a little surprised at how intense it was, for a rich boy. He was also man enough to admit that it added to his attraction for this man. Their dance had been wild, and Tiger couldn’t recall a time he had felt that much… fierce joy. Especially with someone he had just met. But Tiger had been distracted to the point that he missed the impending disaster. Like an he was an amateur . Hopefully the other agents wouldn’t find out. Tiger especially hoped that Agent 37 hadn’t seen him loose himself in the moment. He would never live it down.

 

“Alright.” Tiger began, under his breath. “So the plan is that-“

 

Dick managed to twist out of his arms and vacate the alcove in one smooth move. Tiger blinked, stunned. How had he gotten past him? “Idiot!” he whispered harshly, before following Dick out.

 

Tiger looked around. Dick was… gone? How on earth.

 

“Psst! Over here.” There! And there was no one. Wait… he looked up. Dick was in the air vent. “Come on!” He reached out an arm and pulled Tiger up with him.

 

“What are you doing!?” Tiger hissed.

 

“We need to get closer, hear what’s going on.”

 

“We? No, I will go, and you will be staying hidden, and-hey get back here!”

 

Dick did not get back there. Barely suppressing his frustration, Tiger crawled after him.

 

Slowly, they began to hear voices.

 

“-please, you can take whatever you want, just don’t hurt me.”

 

The gunman walked closer to William Preston, who was nearly in tears on the ground. “Well, you’re the one throwing this little shindig, and we’re looking for someone who can get us a hefty ransom on top of this stash. What can you offer me?”

 

“Uh… m-my date! I came with Richard Grayson! Everyone knows how much Bruce Wayne would pay to get him back.”

 

Dick scoffed. “We were not on a date.” Tiger was beginning to wonder about Dick’s self-preservation. How was this the thing he was worried about.

 

The gunman raised his voice, addressing the room. “The man makes a good point. Richard Grayson better show his face within the next minute, or I’ll have to assume that William here-” he kicks William “- is lying. And then I start shooting people. Capiche?”

 

Tiger froze. “There’s absolutely no way you are doing that. Instead let’s- aaaand your already gone.” Sure enough, the vent beside him was empty. A few seconds later, Dick emerged from the crowd, yelling for them not to shoot. He must have slipped out of a vent near the back wall. Idiot! Brave, but still idiotic.

 

He watched helplessly as they took Dick away.

 

********

 

Perhaps this wasn’t Dick’s best plan. He seemed to be playing hostage for what was quite possibly the millionth time in his life. Tied up? Check. Blindfolded? Check. Back of a van? Check. He was almost bored.

 

And Tiger? Dick had a sneaking suspicion that he might just be Agent 1. At first glance, it didn’t seem like it fit. He had heard that Agent 1 was incredibly no nonsense. Certainly not the type to dance during a mission, no matter how wonderful. However, Dick was used to recognizing the person behind a gruff exterior.

 

He hoped that Tiger realized who he was as well. But considering the lengths he had gone to get the reputation Agent 37 had? Dick had basically pulled a Bruce, so he wasn’t getting his hopes up. Particularly due to him showing his actual personality off during their evening. What an evening it had been.

 

Dick settled in for the wait and worked on the ropes as fast as he dared.

 

********

 

Tiger had followed the van to a warehouse on the docks. Look, Tiger wasn’t even close to a superhero, and even he was tired of warehouses on the docks. Other lair options existed. Tiger was genuinely offended at the lack of creativity.

 

Tiger landed cat-like on the roof and slithered through the window. He needed to focus on finding Dick.

 

Because of his safety of course. Not because Tiger cared that much. After dodging a few of the over-confident men, he came to the room where they were holding Dick. The downside was that Dick was in a wide-open space, void of any cover. He would most likely be seen. But Tiger was not about to leave Dick there.

 

He made his way across the room and slipped the blindfold off Dick’s eyes. “Tiger…” Dick breathed out. “You should probably know that I’m-”

 

“Shhh.” Tiger said, working on Dick’s hands. Success! “Now is not the time, we need to get out of here.”

 

“But this is important-“

 

This time Dick was interrupted by a shout from above. They had been caught. Tiger took in his still partially tied legs, and quickly concluded that there was only one way to protect Dick.

 

Tiger grabbed Dick behind the back and under the knees, picked him up bridal style and made a mad dash to the exit. Dicks arms snapped into place behind his neck, while gunshots rang out behind them. Tiger glanced at Dick, prepared to reassure him. As much as this was essentially Tiger’s Tuesday, it was a harrowing situation for any civilian. Tiger may not know the Comfort Words, but for Dick he would try. It was strange how connected Tiger already felt to this man.

 

However, Dick didn’t appear to be scared. He actually looked… elated? Like he was getting some kind of adrenaline rush from this.

 

They skidded into a room, Tiger quickly realizing that there was no convenient exit. The room was a defunct office, only ruined furniture left behind. He sweared. He put Dick down on the ground behind some over-turned tables and told him to stay put. Told him might be a nice way of saying it, Tiger basically threatened him.

 

Tiger turned and faced the entrance, and their approaching enemies. He was not going down without a fight. When the thugs finally caught up, he sprang into action. Punch, kick, dodge, he weaved between the men. He caught one in the stomach, managed a head shot on another, sending him straight to the ground.

 

Tiger was extremely outnumbered, and frankly unbalanced. It had been stupid to allow himself to get so distracted, so entranced in another person. He gritted his teeth, shifting and resetting his shoulders. This fight was in for the long run, and Tiger wasn’t getting out unscathed.

 

Then, a miracle. A shape flew past Tiger, and by god he flew. Dick Grayson slammed into one thug, before sweeping his leg to knock another down. He flipped up, wrapping his thighs around another thug’s neck. It was beautiful.

 

In other news, Tiger felt like an idiot. Dick Grayson was Agent 37. After seeing him fight, in hindsight there had been clues throughout the night. And Tiger actually liked him. He actually liked someone else at Spyral. This was bad.

 

Dick fought his way over to Tiger. “Agent 1, I presume?” He said, voice lilting, amused.

 

Tiger couldn’t allow that, so he responded gruffly. “Agent 37.”

 

Dick, like the little maniac he apparently was, started laughing. “If you think being grumpy is going to stop me, you don’t know me at all~~”. How had Dick made that sound with his mouth. Tiger put it out of his mind, and they moved as one.

 

Their fight contained just a much, if not more choreography then their earlier dance. Tiger was ecstatic to find that they were just as in sync, this time with their backs to each other. They might just make it out unscathed. They compensated for each other’s moves, keeping each other safe. Tiger was more aggressive, to the point, with quick jabs and powerful movements, while Dick flowed around like water, twisting and soaring through air. Tiger felt electrified, their newfound balance was intoxicating.

 

Soon, Tiger and Dick were the only ones left standing. And Tiger was more into Dick than ever before.

 

Fuck.

 

********

 

The fight had come to a close, but the adrenaline still thrummed through Dick’s soul. And Tiger…Tiger was gorgeous when he fought. Focused, intense, _ugh, yes please_. Dick was a tiny bit in love.

 

Naturally, Dick pushed his luck. Contrary to what Bruce said, he had never learned better, and never planned to. “Wow Tiger, you really do live up to your name. I mean, _r-”_

 

Tiger cut him off “If you finish that sentence, I will destroy you.”

 

Dick looked at him, coming to the conclusion that he had no self-preservation. “ _Rawr!”_ He even added some claw motions.

 

Tiger looked murderous. “I can’t believe that I was beginning to feel… we don’t have time for this. We need to head back.” He stormed out of the room.

 

Dick smiled. Aww, he was one of the “focus on the mission” types. Good thing Dick had lots of practice, and an excellent track record on forcing that type to have a little fun. He practically skipped after Tiger.

 

********

 

After all that excitement, the evening ended rather normally. Even better, Dick had gotten to slap William Preston for selling him out. The police utterly ignored it.

 

Despite that, being a raging asshole technically wasn’t a crime, so he got off scot free. Dick was internally fuming, only stopping it from escaping outward due to his excitement to talk to Tiger.

 

They walked silently to Tiger’s room, his nerves getting the best of him, despite himself. Dick could feel his steps getting bouncier to shake it off. It was just some light flirting. What was wrong with him?

 

They reached their destination, Tiger opening the door and allowing Dick to step in first. Dick immediately lounged across the bed like a giant cat, posing himself. Sue him, he enjoyed the drama. Tiger’s reaction was brilliant. He clearly didn’t mind the view, then he immediately looked pissed about his own reaction.

 

Tiger crossed him arms. “This will not be happening again.” He seemed to be struggling for the right words. “I had a… lapse in judgement. From this point forward, we will only be focusing on the mission.”

 

As if. Dick rolled over, so that his head was hanging off the bed. Ooo, that got him another angry look. “Course Agent 1. But we’ll still have some fun with it.”

 

“We will not.”

 

Dick stuck his arms out, doing a quick handstand on the ground, before walking over onto his feet, sidling right up to Tiger. “Why not? Scared to have a good time?”

 

Tiger’s eyes lit with fire, filling Dick with heat. God, this man matched him beat after beat. “No. I’m just not convinced that you can focus and also have your…fun.” Oh, Dick liked the implication in that word.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to see.”

 

Tiger stepped forward, into his personal space. “Tomorrow. We’ll have to see then who ends up on top.”

 

Dick smiled, making sure to bare his teeth, just a tad. “See you there.” He said flippantly, giving Tiger a jaunty wave over his shoulder as he sauntered out into the hallway.

 

********

 

Tiger watched Dick leave, eyes flashing. What had he gotten himself into? Next time he saw Helena, he would have to either hug her or fight her. This was definitely her fault. Have some fun, she said. Flirt, she said.

 

It all depended on how the dice landed tomorrow.

 

********

 

Against all rational sense, William Preston had decided to resume the gala the next evening. Probably to show some force, show off that he wasn’t afraid of his rivals. Criminals were all the same, always needing to present themselves as top dog.

 

William also needed Dick to be there, to show that he had maintained his credibility as a business man. One couldn’t afford to be blacklisted by Bruce Wayne. Fortunately for William, Dick needed to be there to secure their evidence. So, he only made William grovel a little bit. He also informed William that he would not be going with him, and that he had found another date. Neither William nor Tiger had been particularly pleased with his usage of the word date, but now the cover story was solidly in place, immoveable.

 

Dick was thrilled. He was pulling out all the stops tonight, he decided, as he applied makeup over one of the bruises sustained from the day before. Silver tonight, he determined, looking at his eyeliner stash. With some thin black close to his lashes, for heavy contrast and interplay with his eyes. Oh yes, that popped. Time to meet Tiger.

 

He met Tiger outside the doors. “Ready?” he asked. He looked even more attractive today, not that Dick could pin-point why. Damn, Tiger just seemed to naturally get better every time Dick saw him.

 

Tiger offered him his arm. “Are you?” How did this man keep getting to him? Dick swallowed, taking his arm.

 

They mingled among the guest, last night’s drama the main topic of conversation for the night. Dick saw William, who was sweating hard. His composure from the first night was completely absent. Seems like he couldn’t take the heat after all. Dick made sure that William could see Tiger, in all his rugged handsomeness. Take that. Look at his new date William. For all intents and purposes, William thought that Dick was actually on a date this evening. And not in the way he was last night, with William desperately trying to convince him to make it a date. Dick was in his element.

 

Tiger played his part perfectly, a gentleman through and through. If this was a real date, Dick would be raring for a second.

 

Eventually, they snuck away. “Come on.” Tiger said, guiding him away, hand on his back. The minute they were out of view, Dick and Tiger sped up, making their way to William’s office. It was basically child’s play to hack in and obtain what they need to put him away for several years. William had no big presence in any networks, but he had his finger in a little bit of everything. An excellent contact point for trade-offs.

 

Dick was a little disappointed with the ease of this break-in. Him and Tiger were way too good for this guy. Spyral had clearly overestimated him. Dick supposed it was better to be cautious.

 

Of course, nothing Dick’s life was allowed to go smoothly. They had almost made it back into the ballroom but were still very much in a territory where neither of them should be. Worse, that was William’s voice. A bout of bad luck, impossible to plan for. The two of them could not be suspected when William’s crimes mysteriously came to light. Dick and Tiger glanced at each other. Both were calm, too used to the mission going off the rails. Plans never lasted, but they need a new one right this second.

 

Then it dawned on Dick. The perfect way to not only stick it to William, but also push his and Tiger’s game to the next level. Dick was competitive by nature, and unwilling to lose this game they had created. “Hey.” He started, “don’t freak out, okay? This might be a little uncomfortable, but it will get us out of this bind.”

 

Tiger was not about to back down. “Whatever it is, do it.”

 

Dick grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulled him down and kissed him.

 

Immediately Dick realized that this was a mistake. He knew kissing Tiger wouldn’t exactly be a hardship, but he had not expected for it to be quite this good. Dick was swept away, forgetting entirely about the mission, the approaching men, everything. He was lost in Tiger.

 

********

 

Tiger was prepared for anything, except what happened. But he didn’t hesitate long, quickly getting with the program. Kissing Dick was… magnificent. It was an exquisite sensation, and Tiger barely held on to his wits.

 

“Hey!” They were interrupted far too soon for Tiger’s taste. “What are you two doing back here!?” Dick continued to stare at him, clearly still out of it. Looks like this one would be up to Tiger. “I apologize,” He started smoothly. “We just wanted to find a place for some…ah… alone time.”

 

Dick regained his wits quickly, latching onto Tiger, full ditzy persona in place. “Oh, hello William! Didn’t think you’d mind, just need some time with my lovely date!”

 

William looked furious, but the man with him, older with whitened hair just chuckled. William was trying to acquire a rich investor, if Tiger had to guess. The older man chuckled heartily, and with his plumper middle and beard, he vaguely reminded Tiger of the western version of Santa Claus. “Oh, let them have their fun. It’s always nice to see young love.”

 

Now this, this shocked Tiger. “Love?!” He spluttered. Beside him, Dick looked similarly thunderstruck.

 

The man chuckled harder. “Not quite there yet, are we? Well I’ve been around for longer than I care to admit, and I’ve watched a lot of couple go by. Two people don’t just get that lost in each other for no reason. Make sure you hold on tight to each other. Don’t let go once you’ve found someone that knows you.”

 

Neither of them could formulate a response. Tiger was just done. What did this man know about him? What was he doing saying things like… _that?_ “Just… get back to the ballroom.” William hissed, upset like wanted to say something much harder. William kept glancing at his companion, too desperate to risk losing him. Looked like William was at the end of his rope, about to snap.

 

Dick and Tiger had no qualms following the order. William would be arrested by tomorrow morning, no need to stick around.

 

********

 

Tiger and Dick only stayed long enough to avoid suspicion. Unwilling to wait for the end of the party, they chose to walk back to Tiger’s hotel, and pass on their evidence. The night was clear and warm, a slight breeze swooshing by. The wind rustled through the rushes on the riverbank, barely disturbing the cool water of the river the two were approaching.

 

They reached a walking bridge, elegantly lit with soft yellow lanterns. Tiger paused, allowing Dick to walk a little in front of him, wooden boards creaking slightly with each graceful step.

 

This was Tiger’s only chance, if he wanted anything to come out of their insane, two-day contest. Tiger had never been one for romance, but he was willing to try. Tiger was not particularly fond of the romance everyone else put on a pedestal. It was too… soft. While Tiger wanted that, they closeness, that gentle care, it just wasn’t enough. Not all the time. He needed someone to match him, who could tell him off when he got too… ugh fine, when he got too grumpy. Tiger was capable of some self-reflection. Someone who could pull him back, or push him into the emotions he was so scared of. To move with him, crossing the many bridges that had and would arrive. And Dick was capable, beyond capable. So far, he had passed with flying colours.

 

Secondly, he could not allow Dick to ask first and win their contest. No way. “Dick.” Tiger broke the silence.

 

Dick turned to face him, the street lights illuminating his features from behind. The yellow light casted highlights and shadows over his skin. “Yes, Tiger? Is there a reason why you’ve stopped moving?” he said, injecting some sass in his tone.

 

Ha. He really was challenging till the end, mischief transparent on his well-defined features.

 

(In truth, Dick was busy admiring Tiger’s cheekbones in the new lighting)

 

Tiger shifted, determined but not wholly confident. “I don’t usually do this. In fact, I never do this.” Dick waited good-naturedly. Or at least he tried, Tiger could see his leg bouncing up and down. “But with you, I’d like to try. Would you like to go out, on a proper date, with me?”

 

Tiger trailed off a little awkwardly. This was not his forte. Dick didn’t seem to care. He smiled, genuine and sweet. “I’d love too.”

 

Tiger was ecstatic but tried to play it cool. “Great. I look forward to it.” Shit, what did he do now? Didn’t think he’d get this far.

 

Dick peeked up through his lashes. “How about we start now? It’s a lovely night.” Then he slipped his hand into Tiger’s, interlocking his fingers. Dick’s hands were soft, but noticeably used to fighting and hard work, with rough patches here and there. Tiger liked it.

 

Everything was peaceful as they walked, hand in hand to Tiger’s hotel. Who knew what the night would bring? Tiger was content to let this path continue, see where they ended up. He was… happy.

 

The only sour note was how smug Helena would be in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Helena cackles for roughly an hour, then holds it over Tiger's head for years. Dick enjoys this immensely, from where he is perched on Tigers shoulders. Hope you liked!


End file.
